


Sparks (Illumination)

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: A few moments from Merrill and Hawke's first time being intimate. No smut, but heavy on sensual feelings.One-shot for one of my favorite pairs.





	Sparks (Illumination)

_Okay_. Merrill thinks;  _if I land on an even number, I’ll tell her. If I land on an odd one, I’ll go home._

She holds the wilting daisy she’d picked from the neighbors’ garden, nearly crushing it in her fist. 

Why was this so hard?

She laughs softly, so as not to wake the neighbors.

_Daisy with a daisy._  

Varric would laugh…or at least chuckle.

She pulls at the petals, dropping them one by one onto the ground, all the while, muttering. Counting.

“Twelve.” She says aloud.

_Elgar’nan, what have I gotten myself into?_

_—_

“Merrill, It’s all right.”

Hawke holds her cheek gently, just as she feels ready to turn and run.

And she feels a spark within her, warming her from the inside out.

_No, not from the inside. Not me–she’s doing this,_ Merrill decides.

“I don’t know…are you sure? It’s just I’ve…I’ve never–I mean, I want to–”

Merrill’s broken and hurried thoughts are cut off by Hawke’s soft lips. Then there’s only heat, and velvet, and when did she breathe last?

She inhales, panting. “H-Hawke, that was–is…thank you.”

“Is…would you like to stop?” Hawke’s face is redder than Merrill can ever remember seeing before. Maybe it was a trick of the light.

Merrill stands on her tip-toes and pulls Hawke down to her level, kissing her so hard she thinks it might bruise. (She’d check in the morning.)

It was Hawke’s turn to look stunned.

“There’s your answer.” Merrill feels herself grinning wickedly. 

—

When Hawke slips off her tunic, Merrill’s eyes roam freely over the expanse of her skin, noting the freckles and myriad scars.

“You’re so beautiful,” she hears herself say. “Like the night sky–all constellations and shooting stars.”

“Oh. That’s, um…heh.” 

Hawke crosses her arms over her chest, giggling. Suddenly her feet seem very interesting. When had she trimmed her toenails last? They were beginning to look a bit worse for wear. Maybe she should’ve borrowed a bit of varnish from Isabela. She had that lovely red color. 

Merrill, feeling overdressed, shrugs off her clothes into a heap onto the floor.

“There. Now we match,” she beams.

Hawke steps closer and smiles down at her. “Yes, we do.”

Merrill wraps her arms around Hawke’s shoulders and then freezes, swallowing.

“To be honest, I don’t know what to do now. This is as far as I could read in Varric’s books without blushing too much. Isabela tried to explain things, but it sounded…very complicated. I don’t want to get anything wrong.”

Hawke chuckled deeply, feeling warmth flooding her body.

“She’s an old hand at these things and has had years to work out her tastes. It’s…I may sound experienced, with my jokes and whatnot, but um…I’ve never either, so…” she bends down to kiss the worry from Merrill’s brow. “We’ll just have to take it slow and figure things out together. Is that all right?”

Merrill closes her eyes and sighs, nodding. She smiles softly.

“Together. Just like always?”

“Just like always.”

—

Hawke rolls back onto one of her many fluffy pillows and sighs, wiping the sweat from her brow.

She stretches her arms above her head, and Merrill burrows into her side sleepily.

“That was…you were…”

Merrill smiles impishly. “I’m glad you had a good time. I did too.”

She runs her fingers in slow circles over Hawke’s stomach and side, tickling her slightly.

“You know, once I’ve collected myself, I think I may need to…try some things out again. Make sure I had a  _really_  good time.”

Merrill laughs and nuzzles closer, yawning.

“Mmm…that sounds nice. Maybe a little rest first?”

Hawke feels her cheeks ache from smiling. She leans over and plants a small kiss on Merrill’s head, breathing in the scent of her hair.

“Promise you’ll still be here when I wake up?” Merrill’s eyes flutter open sleepily, yet her gaze remains steady, returning Hawke’s burning look.

Hawke grips her small hands tightly, clasping them to her chest.

“I promise.”

–

She was.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write in the present tense, but this story, being in short moments, seemed to suit that style better. Let me know what you think, or if you notice any tense errors.  
> Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it! : )


End file.
